Like I Always Am
by CN Winters
Summary: What if Natalia really did kiss Olivia in the hospital and Olivia woke up mid-kiss? Thanks to the great work of Otaliafan on youtube you can see the original scene.


**Title**: Like I Always Am  
**Author**: CN Winters  
**Rating**: M (adult language and situations)  
**Genre**: PWP (Plot? What Plot?)  
**Pairing**: Otalia  
**Summary**: What if Natalia really did kiss Olivia in the hospital and Olivia woke up mid-kiss? Thanks to the great work of Otaliafan on youtube you can see the original here - watch?v=NY7022-Uaes&feature=channel_page  
**Author's Notes**: Yep I'm the same CN who writes Xena and Buffy fanfic. I asked my friend Sherry to suggest an Otalia tale, and since she likes 'What if' stories, she picked this one. Hope she likes it!  
**Standard Disclaimer Ahead**: Guiding Light is a product of Proctor & Gamble (like Pampers, Max Factor and Charmin), and appears on CBS at the time of writing this. The characters are the creative property of the show and its producers – I'm just borrowing them for my amusement, and hopefully those few souls who read this.

**Like I Always Am**

The farmhouse was dark when Olivia put in her key and turned the doorknob, letting herself inside.

"Natalia?" she called out into the dark kitchen. When she got no answer, she worked her way to the living room.

Once she was there, the sight that greeted her stopped her in her tracks, and her keys fell to the floor. Candles flickered from the various tables in the room. They provided just enough light to see without being overpoweringly bright.

But it was the sight on the sofa that took her breath away.

Natalia sat reclined against the sofa, wearing a red silk chemise. Her ebony curls cascaded across her shoulders, the tips of those curls tickling her full breasts.

Olivia could feel herself starting to salivate, and she licked her lips as her eyes soaked in the raven-haired vixen before her.

Although she wasn't a tall woman, the garment Natalia wore came mid thigh, so her legs appeared longer than they truly were.

"Good god. Frank Cooper is the luckiest SOB," Olivia muttered nearly unintelligibly .

"Okay," Natalia sighed, "so I know you think I'm going to sit here and scold you and tell you not to scare me…" Her voice was like a siren's call, and it trapped Olivia momentarily.

At first the older woman couldn't speak. Her eyes just continued to devour her assistant.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Olivia answered. "I was just…out…" She pointed to the door as if trying to remember where she'd been. Coming up empty on the answer, she simply shook it off and went back to admiring Natalia's curvy form.

"But I'm not going to…" Natalia continued.

"You're not?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"I'm just going to sit here and be here for you…"

"You mean you're here for me?" Olivia said as she spared a glance around the room. "Not Frank?" A devilish grin began to creep over her features. "Like this?" she accentuated the words by motioning her hands toward Natalia's body.

"Like I always am..." She crooked her index finger and motioned Olivia toward her. Natalia's look of white heat penetrated into Olivia's appreciative stare.

"Is that so?" Olivia asked as she closed the distance between them. Once she was inches away, she took a seat next to Natalia at the very edge of the sofa.

It was then that she'd noticed just how wet her center had become. She tentatively ran her fingertips along the outside of Natalia's leg and was rewarded with a soft moan of anticipation. Natalia's head fell back over the arm of the sofa.

Olivia swallowed hard as she watched Natalia run her own hands up between her breasts with one stopping at her left breast and the other traveling up into her hair, tangling her fingers inside the locks. The older woman let out a ragged sigh as she watched Natalia's pelvis rise up slightly and a small moan of longing escape her lips.

"It's official. I'm dead. It wasn't just a bum battery. I'm really dead, and by some miracle of fate I'm in heaven," Olivia deduced. "How I pulled that off…I have no idea."

Natalia raised her head and locked eyes with Olivia. The older woman couldn't handle just watching anymore. Her hands began to make their way under the red chemise, gliding up slowly and softly, but Natalia reached down, stopping them just short of her matching silk panties.

"I've never had a friend like you, ever…"

Olivia's fingertips dug into the flesh of Natalia's hips, but the younger woman only tightened her hold on Olivia's hands, making her groan in frustration.

"Here," Olivia said with a compromising tone as she straddled the younger woman's thighs. "Feel." She took Natalia's hand and led it beyond her skirt and to the soaked panties that lay beyond. "See what you do to me? Not just tonight, but any time. I look at you and-and…I melt…I want to be more than friends, more than roommates… You feel it, too, don't you? You feel this closeness, don't you?"

Natalia raised her body slightly as her fingers began to run back and forth across Olivia's sex. This time Olivia was the one who closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Natalia continued, slowly with barely a touch, but watching Olivia's reaction only fueled her on even more, and she increased the pressure and speed.

"And who would have thought that two people like us could be so close…" Natalia said softly.

"Can we be closer?" Olivia begged, her body now beginning to rock above the younger woman.

Natalia nodded, and without warning she slipped two fingers beyond satin material, diving directly into the well between Olivia's legs.

"Yes," Olivia hissed as she leaned down so that the length of her body was only inches from Natalia's.

Instead of kissing Natalia on the lips, as the younger woman was expecting, Olivia diverted at the last moment, and her mouth made its way to Natalia's shoulder and neckline. The dark haired woman moaned in pleasure and arched up, making their bodies crash together.

"I've wanted this … for what seems like… forever," Olivia confessed in a pant between Natalia's thrusts. She buried her fingers in Natalia's thick hair and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

She felt Natalia's other fingers lightly work through her own hair. She closed her eyes, soaking up the feeling, and heard her say, "It makes me happy…" Olivia touched her face, making her open her eyes. With an intense stare Natalia added softly, "You make me happy…"

"Then show me," Olivia commanded.

Instead of receiving a raw display of passion, she felt Natalia kiss her gently on the forehead.

That one kiss conveyed everything they both were feeling at the most primal, basic level. It was love – a genuine need for the other that went beyond the lust they'd both been feeling.

Next, Olivia felt slight strands of Natalia's hair tickle her face. The sensation seemed 'foreign,' though, and her mind finally began to comprehend that the scene unfolding was a figment of her imagination.

She now knew that she'd been asleep thanks to Dr. Rick, but she was damned if she wanted to wake up now. Olivia could physically feel that the kiss on the forehead. Her mind began to realize that the closeness of Natalia was completely genuine, that the woman was standing over her, talking to her… touching her.

She could smell Natalia's intoxicating perfume and feel the delicate, tentative nature of her touch. As seconds that seemed like hours went by, she could feel Natalia so close that their breaths intermingled with each other. And she knew that as long as no one opened that damn hospital room door or she didn't open her eyes, she'd have what she had wanted for so long – Natalia's lips on hers.

Her patience was soon rewarded. It was only a few seconds later when Natalia's lips claimed hers. The kiss was almost chaste in nature, but it held a smoldering passion beneath it that Olivia could feel with every fiber of her being.

Olivia couldn't play submissive any longer as Natalia continued to kiss her lips and stroke her face. She slowly reached up and took Natalia by the back of the head as both women opened their eyes. As she expected, Natalia tried to quickly pull back, but Olivia had her trapped.

"Don't go," were the only words that Olivia muttered at first. The two women locked eyes, each searching for the courage and strength to continue. "Stay," Olivia told her as she rose slightly and pulled Natalia's head closer again at the same time.

This time Natalia didn't resist. And what had begun as a slightly innocent kiss was beginning to build into an inferno. When they finally did break away, both women were panting. Olivia started to push the jacket from Natalia's shoulders, and the younger woman chuckled slightly.

"Climb up here," Olivia told her. It wasn't a suggestion in the least.

Natalia openly laughed and asked, "Have I created a monster?"

"Yes," Olivia answered flatly. "Now get this off," she said going back to the bothersome garment.

"Olivia," Natalia offered. "Wouldn't you rather we continue this at home? With no possible interruptions?"

Olivia considered it for a moment and then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, fine," she grumbled in defeat. "But this is not over! Not by a long shot," she added in warning. Suddenly she looked very worried and asked, "Please tell me it's not? No more half-truths or pretense, all right? Promise me you won't walk out and forget this happened?"

"Shh," Natalia said, hoping to calm her down. She smiled and leaned over Olivia again, "It's not. I promise. If anything, I'd say this is just the beginning."

The door then opened, and they both looked over to see Dr. Rick there.

"Are you okay?" he asked Olivia with concern.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Olivia asked.

"Your heart just started to spike a few moments ago."

"Oh, that…well Natalia is to blame," Olivia told him. For a moment Natalia looked concerned, so Olivia went on and said, "Even when I'm in a hospital bed, this woman manages to find a way to raise my blood pressure."

"Well, try not to argue with her," Dr. Rick recommended. "I know this is like talking to a brick wall, but…relax, Olivia."

Olivia nodded. "I'm working on it. Can I, uh, go home now and…relax?"

Natalia began to blush and turned away under the pretense of picking up Olivia's beeper.

"Yeah, you're good. I'm giving you the all clear. You ladies can get out of here."

"THANK you," Olivia exaggerated as Dr. Rick left. Once he was gone for good, Olivia turned to Natalia.

"Okay. You. Me. Home. Ten minutes."

Natalia snickered. "Gosh, you're such a sweet talker – how can I contain myself?"

Olivia walked over and stood inches from Natalia and took her hands in hers. "Please come home with me."

"Oh yeah?" Natalia teased. "What's in it for me?"

"For starters? My love, my soul, my - body…for as long as you want it."

"See? Now that was better," Natalia commended.

Olivia grinned slightly. "You'll have to forgive me – I've never seduced a woman."

"You're doing good. I'd say C plus so far."

"C plus? Are you kidding me?!" Olivia took Natalia by the hand. "C plus my ass. I'll show you when we get home – I'm gonna be on the honor roll, honey."

Natalia simply laughed and followed.

**The End**


End file.
